


Carve Me on Thy Bone

by Ophelia_H



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_H/pseuds/Ophelia_H
Summary: *只有做，莫得爱*SM warning*只有道具play，麦哥就没脱衣服（所以可以发现我流麦哥，他. 不. 行.（x
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 10





	Carve Me on Thy Bone

“我以为你对我的兴趣只停留在如何让Mommy讨厌我上。”杰罗姆懒洋洋的开口，锁在他四肢的锁链叮当作响，“好吧……看来我低估了你的变态程度，我亲爱的哥哥。“

他注意到杰罗麦回头看了他一眼，顿时笑得更起劲：“我是在夸你哦。“

“安静，我亲爱的弟弟。“杰罗麦还在组装一些零部件，”你最好省省你的舌头，我保证一会你会用到它的。“

“哦，非常好。”杰罗姆笑道，“我猜那一定是在你用手上的东西操我的时候。”

他突然爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，锁链拉扯着白皙的肌肉使他不能自如地活动，他笑了一会之后就自己停了下来。

杰罗麦耐心的等他停下来才开口：“是的，弟弟，是的，我刚刚发现你还对我有些用处。”

“是吗，就是当你的……那叫什么……性奴吗？哈！我不得不承认你永远会做出一些疯狂的举动，即使以我的标准来看也是一样。你个无可救药的虐待狂。”

“哦？我是吗？”杰罗麦转过身握住了杰罗姆的阴茎，“那么被脱光了绑在这都能勃起的你，我是不是应该叫你受虐狂？”

以双胞胎的标准来看，两人的气质也相差了太远。杰罗麦永远是一副衣冠楚楚的优雅模样，而杰罗姆看起来比与他同岁的哥哥要小了太多。杰罗麦捏住弟弟的下巴的时候感觉自己有点像在强奸未成年人。

“这就是血统，你知道的。”杰罗姆毫不掩饰自己的快感，“操，再用力一点，你知道我不介意你粗暴一点的。”

他的弟弟。杰罗麦掐着杰罗姆的下巴吻了上去。

他的。从这张过分青涩的脸，到喉结，到肩颈，到锁骨，乳头，肚脐，平坦苍白的小腹，深红色的阴茎，消瘦却有力的双腿，到纤瘦的脚腕。

都是他的。

“我差点以为你想憋死我。”这个吻持续了很长时间，杰罗姆的脸憋得通红。

“你得学会换气，弟弟。”杰罗麦的手从下巴移到了蝴蝶骨，又顺着脊背往下滑到了腰。“再来一次？”

“别以为我没听出来你是在讽刺我。”杰罗姆皱着眉说到，主动吻了上去。

他们在唇舌间交换血和唾液，两条舌头勾在一起极尽缠绵。

“这次有进步。“当他们结束这一吻的时候杰罗麦说。

杰罗姆翻了个白眼。

“你会喜欢接下来的部分的。“杰罗麦的手抚过弟弟的脸，”毕竟，是你让我粗暴一点的。“

“嗯……如果我说我只是开玩笑会……唔！”

杰罗麦一鞭子精准的抽到了杰罗姆的乳头上。少年因疼痛和快感扬起了头，暴露出汗湿的喉结。

“噢……哈哈哈哈……这就对了，给我更多，哥哥。”

“看，我就说你会喜欢的。”杰罗麦又抽了几鞭子，皮质的散鞭不会留下疤痕，但是留下的暧昧的红色印记能持续相当长的时间。杰罗姆看起来相当享受这东西。

接下来的鞭子落在了后背上，杰罗姆的后背很快被大片的粉红色印痕所覆盖。锁链被扯得十分吵闹。

并不是每一下鞭子都能换回杰罗姆的呻吟，但很显然他并不准备藏着自己的声音。杰罗麦十分享受他的弟弟在他手下发出的诱人声音。由杰罗姆青涩的声音所发出的沙哑的痛呼和呻吟显然是最好的催情药。

当杰罗麦冰凉的像死人的手指贴上杰罗姆的因鞭打而发热的皮肤时，他颤抖了一下。

“哦哥哥……”他叹息着说，嘴唇努力凑到杰罗麦耳边，“操我。“

“现在还不行，杰罗姆，不是现在，你得学会耐心。“杰罗麦安抚的揉了揉杰罗姆的头发，”我还有一些小玩意儿要分享给你。“

“不，我不要那些东西，我只想要你操我，现在，立刻，马上。“

“听话，杰罗姆。不乖的孩子没有糖吃。“杰罗麦沉思着挑了一对精致的乳夹，”我觉得这一定会适合你。“

杰罗麦细心的给杰罗姆带上了精致的小锁链，手指轻轻勾了勾，满意的听到了杰罗姆发出的一声略显矫揉造作的呻吟。“果然玫瑰金很称你。”

“哦哥哥……”杰罗姆仰着头不住地喘息。嫣红色的乳头被折磨的挺立起来。不仅仅是身下一直挺立着的阴茎，连被精心清理过的后穴也冒出了难耐的瘙痒感。

“唔！”

穴肉猝不及防的被冰凉的触感所包围，粉红色的媚肉立刻绞紧了缠上去，皮质手套轻轻的摩擦着穴口，带起一阵阵酥麻。

“真饥渴。”杰罗麦漫不经心的用手操着杰罗姆，年轻的身体很快适应了抽插的频率，在最初的不适应过后很快就食髓知味的享受了起来。

大腿绷紧了哆嗦着，杰罗姆在锁链允许的范围内又朝后努力的靠了靠，“呵……难道我不是你的小荡妇吗？”

“当然，当然。”杰罗麦抽出了手，皮手套上沾满了晶莹的体液，粘稠的向下滴着。他索性脱了一只手的手套扔在一旁，“刚才的只是开胃菜，主菜现在才上。”

他略微思考了几秒，顺手从桌子上抽出了一个假阴茎，粗暴的掰开杰罗姆的嘴唇，言简意赅的命令道：“舔。”

杰罗姆听话的含了进去，动作生疏又放荡，红色的舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现。他漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着杰罗麦，目光清纯地勾引着哥哥。

杰罗麦揉了揉杰罗姆安静卷曲着的红发，动作间已经转到了他的身后，鲜艳的红唇贴近弟弟敏感的耳垂：“含住了。”

随后杰罗姆就感觉到自己的后面好像要裂开了。

即使是已经被草草的扩张过，杰罗麦特意挑的这根也大到让还是初次的杰罗姆无力承受，几乎是全根没入的一瞬间杰罗姆就已经痛呼出声，嘴里的玩具也顺势掉到了地下。

“操！”杰罗姆呲牙咧嘴的瞪着杰罗麦，“你他妈这是谋杀！”

杰罗麦叹了口气，转到杰罗姆身前，无机质的浅色瞳孔仔细端详着他被绑着的弟弟，“我不是说了要含住吗。”

他毫无征兆地单手扼住了杰罗姆暴露出来的脆弱的脖颈，手下的年轻躯体颤抖着试图获取氧气，却被他粗暴的阻止了。

杰罗姆在流失生命，在他的手下。

这个事实出现在杰罗麦脑海中的时候，他感到一阵快感。

“现在这才是谋杀。”杰罗麦最终松开手的时候慢条斯理地说，尽管对方看起来已经有点半昏厥了。

杰罗姆低下头，他感到一阵昏昏沉沉，身体上的鞭伤还在痛，后面大概是有点流血了……脖子也很疼……

“我们再来一次，我亲爱的弟弟。这次换后面，记得要含住了。不然我会非常，非常不开心。”

“唔！”后面被硕大的阳具填满，他能感到那东西在缓慢的往外滑。杰罗姆毫不怀疑他的哥哥对他的威胁，他不怕他，但是他现在还不能死，所以只好乖乖的收紧了菊穴。

细细密密的鞭子再次落下，情欲灼烧着每一根神经，鞭子的落点像是有火焰在上面燃烧，不是很疼，但无疑是对他的忍耐力的挑战。

嫣红潮湿的穴口极力挽留着狰狞的阳具，淅淅沥沥的淫水顺着颤抖的大腿缓慢的留下来，划出一道亮晶晶的淫靡的线。

散鞭有时会轻轻擦过敏感点，乳头，腰窝，小腹，甚至是仍然挺立的阴茎。杰罗麦总是能满意的听到他的弟弟黏腻的叫床声。

真想……毁了他。

“真不错，弟弟。”杰罗麦的手划过汗湿的脊背，停在了腰部，他一手环抱着弟弟的腰，另一只手握住了他身后的假阴茎。“这是给你的奖励。”

他带着手套的那只手有技巧的抚慰着杰罗姆的阴茎，后面顺手开启了玩具的开关，杰罗姆在他的怀抱里哆嗦着，锁链被拽的叮当作响，他几乎全身的重量都依靠在哥哥身上。嘴里吐出一些不成调的呻吟。

饱受情欲折磨的身体很快就达到了高潮。杰罗姆喘息着缩在杰罗麦怀里，漂亮的眼睛失神的看着他。

“操他妈的……真爽。”

“我很高兴看到你喜欢。”杰罗麦笑了笑。绕过他在桌子旁边挑挑拣拣。

“那么我们继续吧？”


End file.
